Sumo Wrestler
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Move a Plant. |flavor text = Hey, he's in shape. Round is a shape.}} Sumo Wrestler is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability moves a selected plant onto a selected lane when he is revealed. His closest plant counterpart is Whipvine. Origins He is based on a sumo wrestler, a person who participates in Sumo wrestling, a competitive full-contact sport where one sumo wrestler tries to force another sumo wrestler out of a ring. His description makes a play on the phrase "in shape," which means "in good physical condition," and the word "shape," the form of an object or its external boundary, outline, or external surface; since Sumo Wrestler is round, he is literally in shape. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Move a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Hey, he's in shape. Round is a shape. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Sumo Wrestler's ability is useful when you want to move a plant with Anti-Hero to block it, or when you want to move a plant blocking a powerful zombie that could easily take down the plant hero. Sumo Wrestler also has more than average stats for a 2-brain cost zombie, making him okay for combat too. Sumo Wrestler also benefits from Team Mascot and Zombie Coach by being a sports zombie. A common strategy is to play Arm Wrestler on turn one, then wait until the opposing hero plays a weak plant in a different lane. If he is not destroyed, you can then play Sumo Wrestler to move that plant onto the lane Arm Wrestler is in to boost him while he takes minimal or no damage. Watch out for , however, as it can destroy this when he is in a gravestone, wasting his ability. Against The zombie himself is easy to destroy, because he can be destroyed with many plants. , and Berry Blast can destroy this zombie easily. Due to the fact that he has 2 , Weed Whack can reduce his strength to 0, making a waste of space for your opponent, unless they boost his stats back. If you can predict your opponent playing Sumo Wrestler early in a match, you can sometimes take advantage of his ability by playing a strong or Anti-Hero plant in the same lane as Sumo Wrestler. This leaves your opponent with no choice but to move that plant into a vulnerable lane, where it can land heavy damage to your opponent freely. However, this strategy only works if Sumo Wrestler is the only zombie on the field. Using Shroom for Two, Pair of Pears, or Pair Pearadise is good against his ability because even if Sumo Wrestler moves one plant, the other will still hit the zombie in front of it, or at least block a shot from that zombie. Gallery Trivia *Prior to an update, his right arm would disappear when he was destroyed. See also *Whipvine *Rodeo Gargantuar Category:Zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies that move plants